Desejos
by Mystik
Summary: Continuação de 'Aftermath'. Uma noite foi o suficiente para virar tudo de cabeça para baixo. De novo.


**Casal:** DeanxSam

**Classificação:** Slash, Angst

**Nota: **Se passa entre os episódios 20 e 21 da segunda temporada. Continuação de "Aftermath".

* * *

**Desejos**

Doía. Doía como nada que pudesse ser comparado no mundo. Ele queria tanto _ficar_...fazer parte daquele mundo pelo resto da sua vida, mesmo que fosse apenas uma ilusão, mesmo que seu corpo fosse mais um usado pelo Djim.

Mas...

Aquele mundo não tinha Sam. Seu Sammy. O seu irmãozinho que cresceu ao seu lado, mudando de cidade em cidade, que aprendeu a caçar junto a si. O irmãozinho que deveria cuidar e não deixar que nada de mal lhe acontecesse.

O irmão que amava. Que amava como não se deveria amar um irmão. Porque era tão, tão errado aquilo que ele sentia. Mas não era como se pudesse evitar.

E a lembrança daquela única noite, da noite em que tudo mudara entre ambos, foi o que fez Dean Winchester enfiar a faca prateada em seu abdome e sair do mundo dos sonhos criado pelo demônio.

-----

Sam não conseguia dormir. Não depois de quase perder o irmão...de novo. Ele realmente estava se cansando daquilo. Seus olhos encaravam o teto daquele quarto de motel no meio do nada, achando muito interessante os pequenos furos existentes lá. Ele ouvia o ressonar baixo do loiro dormindo na cama do lado e nunca achou aquele som tão bom. Era prova de que ele estava vivo.

Bufando consigo mesmo, ele levantou-se, jogando as cobertas para o lado, e sentando-se na cama. Ele apoiou os cotovelos nas coxas, enfiando a cabeça entre as mãos, suspirando fundo. Então ergueu o olhar novamente, encarando a forma adormecida do seu irmão mais velho.

Uma noite. Foi tudo que acontecera e no entanto ela não saía da sua mente nem com exorcismo. Se ele fechasse os olhos, podia sentir cada toque, a respiração pesada de Dean, a textura da sua pele, o sabor da sua boca.

- Ridículo. – comentou consigo em voz baixa, amargo.

Ele era seu irmão, por Deus! Aquilo martelava em sua cabeça junto com as lembranças daquela noite, mas ao mesmo tempo aquele conceito só lhe dava...o arrepio extra.

Era um completo e total louco.

- Eu estou sentindo seus pensamentos daqui Sammy e eles estão me dando dor de cabeça.

O moreno quase caiu da cama ao ouvir a voz rouca e sonolenta de Dean, além de um pouco...arrepiado. Era pior do que pensava.

- Desculpa...se te acordei.

- Não estava dormindo tão bem assim. – disse o mais velho, levantando-se lentamente na cama, esfregando os olhos – O que lhe preocupa irmãozinho?

- Uhn, como assim? – perguntou Sam, encarando o outro, amaldiçoando-o por estar dormindo sem camiseta.

- Fazia um bom tempo que você estava me encarando fixamente. É somente um hábito seu, ou algo lhe preocupa?

Sam desviou o olhar logo após ele ter terminado de dizer aquelas palavras, suspirando, remoendo se devia dizer algo ou não. Mas dizer o que?

- Sammy.

A voz direta e um pouco mais lúcida do seu irmão fez o moreno voltar o olhar. Ele viu o mais velho suspirar, como se decidindo por algo e então Dean ergueu-se, indo até a cama dele e sentando-se nela, ao seu lado.

- O...que foi...Dean? – disse ele pausadamente, para que não pudesse ser notado o tremor em sua voz.

- Sabe...teve um momento, um pequeno segundo naquele mundo... – Dean começou, medindo as palavras, coisa que nunca fazia – Que eu realmente pensei em ficar. Em deixar tudo pra trás e simplesmente viver lá.

Sam o encarava.

- Você já me disse isso.

- Eu sei. – ele suspirou, como que impaciente consigo mesmo – Mas...teve algo que me fez...querer voltar.

Com essa frase, ele encarou o irmão, arqueando a sobrancelha levemente. Ele se virou parcialmente no colchão, vendo as sombras do quarto emoldurarem o rosto de Dean.

- E...o que foi?

O loiro ergueu o rosto, encarando-o diretamente e um arrepio percorreu sua espinha ao ser alvo daquele olhar, tão intenso...e cheio de um sentimento indefinível.

- Você.

Sam piscou, aturdido.

- O que?

- Pensar em você me fez querer voltar. Você, o meu irmão mais novo, que cresceu comigo aprendendo tudo sobre demônios... – ele fez uma pausa e então continuou – que eu jurei que protegeria com a minha vida.

O moreno realmente não sabia o que falar depois daquilo. Foi quando ele sentiu os dedos calejados do mais velho em seu rosto. Ele pareceu acordar do devaneio que entrara e encarou o irmão.

- Dean...

- Pode me chamar de louco, de doente...mas aquela noite nunca saiu da minha cabeça.

Ele nem precisava relatar em detalhes de que noite ele estava falando. Sam sabia muito bem. E era a primeira vez que falavam abertamente sobre aquilo. Conscientes de cada movimento, sem terem bebido nem uma gota de álcool.

- Da minha também não. – disse finalmente, antes que sua mente tivesse registrado que ele tinha falado aquilo em voz alta.

Dean se aproximou mais dele, como em câmera lenta, seus olhos começando a brilhar enigmáticos. Seus dedos deslizaram pelo pescoço dele, até segura-lo pela nuca. Sem dizer mais nada ele colou seus lábios no do irmão, num beijo ao mesmo tempo tímido e cálido.

Sam gemeu no segundo que sentiu aquela boca na sua. Estava acontecendo de novo, aquela eletricidade percorrendo seu corpo, sua mente. Mas dessa vez, ele estava completamente consciente e ciente que queria aquilo. E isso o assustava mais que tudo.

-----

O ar estava quente, abafado. Um cheiro forte e pungente espiralava-se no ar. Mas aquilo não incomodava a nenhum dos dois. Era só parte da atmosfera criada por aquele desejo insano, errado...e tão _bom_.

Apenas a luz de um abajur estava acesa, dando uma claridade quase lânguida e estratégica no quarto. Sam ergueu os olhos, encarando as íris escuras do irmão, seus dedos afastando os fios loiros que grudavam a testa dele.

Dean sorriu, um sorriso quase terno...apaixonado. Ele afastou os fios morenos da testa do irmão, num gesto igual ao que recebera e isso o fez ganhar um suspiro do outro embaixo de si.

As roupas estavam espalhadas pelo quarto, jogadas a esmo. O moreno admirava os contornos que a luz amarelada do abajur fazia nos músculos do irmão, quando ele começou a se mexer, lentamente. Sam franziu o cenho, uma dor fina transpassando seu corpo ao sentir-se penetrado pelo irmão mais velho. Tudo havia passado num borrão que ele nem sabia dizer como chegaram naquele ponto.

Mas seu corpo, sua mente, só gritavam por mais.

- Sammy...

O sussurro, quase gemido, o fez abrir os olhos, que nem percebera ter fechado e encarar a face corada e cheia de prazer do irmão. Já vira aquele rosto daquela maneira, num dia distante que lhe parecia longe.

Mas aquele dia nem sem comparava àquele momento. Onde ambos estavam conscientes do que queriam...do que faziam. Dean foi incrivelmente calmo e paciente e quando deram por si, já sentiam seus corpos unidos por completo.

Sam respirava ofegante, sentindo-se cheio...completo, como nunca antes. Era aquilo que estava faltando a sua vida? Aquela sensação de pertencer a alguém...alguém que ele sabia, nunca o machucaria.

- Eu estou aqui...para sempre. – disse o loiro de repente, passando os dedos pelos olhos claros do mais novo e então o moreno percebeu estar chorando.

Ele fechou os olhos, envergonhado por se sentir tão fraco na presença de Dean, mas sempre fora assim...

Dean sorriu e abaixou-se, beijando seus olhos fechados, deslizando a boca até seus lábios, onde os proclamou num beijo fervente e cheio de sentimentos indefiníveis. Seu corpo começou a se mexer lentamente, retirando-se quase que por inteiro do seu corpo, para voltar a entrar, arrancando um gemido do mais novo, que foi engolido pela boca carnuda dele.

O moreno abraçou-o num quase desespero, sua unhas descendo pelas costas trabalhadas, arrancando um rosnado do irmão, que começou a se mexer mais rápido. Suas pernas se enlaçaram em sua cintura de forma automática, quase instintiva.

- Dean... – o nome saiu gemido, num pedido, numa súplica. Pelo que, ele não sabia.

Os irmãos se enlaçaram mais, colando seus corpos, querendo fundir um ao outro, querendo se tornar literalmente um, para que assim nada os separasse. Dean respirava ofegante contra a boca entreaberta de Sam, entrando e saindo, num vai e vem fundo e rápido, sentindo o membro do irmão esfregar-se contra seu abdome.

O ar se tornou mais denso, preenchido pelos gemidos, ofegos e súplicas por mais. O mais velho deslizou seus braços até uma das mãos do irmão, entrelaçando seus dedos juntos e apertando-a levemente. Sam gemeu e jogou a cabeça para trás, afundando-a no travesseiro, sentindo aquele movimento fundo e incessante dentro do seu corpo. Sabia o que aquele gesto dizia, mais do que palavras: Eu estou aqui. Eu não vou te deixar. Eu vou cuidar de você. Eu vou proteger você.

Ele beijou-o desesperadamente, sentindo a tensão e a excitação se acumularem mais e mais em seu corpo, levando-o ao ápice cada vez mais rápida. No momento que o orgasmo atingiu a ambos, seus corpos se grudaram de tal forma, que ele realmente se sentiu como se tivesse se tornado um com Dean. E aquela sensação...foi a melhor que sentira na sua vida.

- Sammy...

- Dean...

Eles eram um do outro. Por bem ou por mal.

-----

- Com fome?

- Sempre.

Sam quase riu da resposta automática do irmão, seus dedos automaticamente deslizando pelos fios loiros, seu sorriso se alargando ao ouvir o suspiro do outro, enquanto ele dirigia o Impala.

- Você é um saco sem fundo.

- Mas você me adora mesmo assim.

O moreno riu de novo.

- Fazer o que?

- Bitch.

- Jerk.

As palavras saíram carinhosas. O loiro então sorriu carinhosamente.

- Olha só, alguém atendeu meus pedidos, tem um restaurante logo ali! Tomara que eles tenham torta!

Sam deslizou os dedos pelo ombro de Dean antes de voltar suas mãos para seu colo. Tudo ficaria bem agora...não tinha com o que se preocupar. Não é?

**Fim**

Mystik**  
**


End file.
